Wandering Souls
by ShadowWolf371
Summary: PROFILE CHANGED! When Ed and Al save a mysterious girl from certain death, they delve deeper into her past, Ed falling in love along the way. Genre changed to Hurt/Comfort. EdxOC. Funny in parts.
1. Sky's profile

Hey I changed my profile again, just forget anything that you read on it that isn't on it anymore!

Well here's my first story!!! YAY this is a love story with Edward Elric (Yay he's cool) and an OC called Sky and here's a profile on her so the story makes more sense.

I don't have a Beta Reader yet so please forgive me if it's not that good but I hope it is. Also one last thing, my OC isn't meant to be a Mary Sue but if she is please comment. Might sound like it sometimes but it shall all make sense in time

I'd like to point out that this story may contain spoilers in later chapters just warning you but I'll say at the beginning what episode it might spoil. 

Disclaimer: If I really owned Full Metal Alchemist I would be out making episodes for the show or writing the manga, not here writing Fanfiction!

Ok start the story! I mean profile!

Another thing, I had to put spaces in the websites so that they'd show up on the page, if you want to see them just copy and paste and delete the spaces.

I haven't given you all the info on her because that would spoil the story!

Name: Skyler Sohma-Kuso (just called Sky)

Age: 16 at beginning

Height: 1 or 2 centimetres shorter than Ed.

Likes: Sport (soccer mainly), martial arts, reading, video games, computers, animals, nature, annoying Roy and her brothers, sleeping, cookies (mmm yum), listening to rain fall, hanging out with friends and just plain having fun.

Dislikes: Girly people, leeks (total Kyo there), olives, being called a midget, tennis, pink, make-up, skirts, pink ( oh did I already mention that, just trying to emphasise the point) Scar (come on, he kills State Alchemists!) and Homunculi (especially Envy).

Family:

Siblings: 1 brother.

Brother:

Name: Dan Kuso (yes I know that's the guy's name, but I like it, plus Kuso sounds nice at the end of Skyler and I like the name Dan!)

Age: They're twins

Looks: Black short hair, kind of spiky. Tanned skin, hazily-green eyes.

Occupation: State Alchemist

Alchemist second name: Midnight Blade Alchemist

What you can do: Can do alchemy involving the weather (hint the name 'Sky')

Bit about her:

She's a prodigy.

She's a **total** tomboy and loves hanging out with boys.

She's very outgoing, hyper, random and fun, can be feisty.

She's a total klutz and an unco (hey that's in the computer dictionary!)

What she looks like:

Almost exactly like Dan, they can switch places.

As I said before, she's quite short and small as well.

She has tanned skin.

She wears a sleeveless black top but usually have a jacket over the top. She wears a sash under the jacket and a black belt as well (you'll find out what the sash is used for later on in the story)

She wears a red headband.

1st chapter up soon! Surprises around every paragraph! Oooh! Ha bananas o.O sorry being random.


	2. The Story Begins

Yay! Here we go! The real chapter one of 'Wandering Souls'! Enjoy!!

Oh yeah by the way in the last chapter the websites didn't work so if you don't know what the characters look like then search them on Google.

Key:

"something-." Means that the speaker was cut off by another character.

Sky's POV

My hands trembled and I pressed them down onto the cold floor. The transmutation circle stood out in white chalk, the rest of the world enveloped in darkness. I was already weak, but I was determined to reach my goal, to bring my brother back to full health. I knew human transmutation was strictly forbidden but technically what I was doing wasn't exactly human transmutation. I was only trying half of it. My brother had recently been seriously injured and I was using alchemy to bring him back from the precipice of death. Back to full health. But it was still dangerous. Pools of blood littered the floor on which I worked… _my blood_. Gashes in my arms bled as I struggled to keep from falling under. I wasn't going to die. No not now, not yet. Blue electricity flashed all around me and along the circle, my brother in the middle.

"Yes! It's working!" I yelled with delight. But I was wrong. The sparks soon turned a shade of crimson and my hope faltered, I hadn't done it right, I was going to fail. A screamed out in pain as another gash appeared in my side. I fell to the ground, the last thing I saw was a boy wearing a red coat, with blonde hair pulled back in a braid and a tall suit of amour running towards me.

Ed's POV

A girl rushed past us, her hands clutching a shopping bag filled with what looked like powder. She ran so fast that her short, blue hair made her look like a coloured blur. I was about to turn away when I noticed something about her clothes. They were stained with blood. I started to run after her, yelling as I went.

"Hey! Are you-." I was cut off by a middle aged man who had grabbed my wrist.

"Don't bother. She won't listen. She's a State Alchemist and is trying to bring her brother back to full health by using some sort of means of human transmutation. She knows it's dangerous but still she won't listen. We tried to stop her" But I had already ran off by the time he had finished his sentence.

"Al! Come on!" I yelled

"Right brother!" Al called as he ran after me. We knew how dangerous this kind of alchemy could be and we had permanent reminders. Al's body and my arm and leg. We weren't about to let anyone make that mistake. Even if this girl might not listen. It was worth a try.

Up ahead of us, the girl turned into an alley way. I sprinted after her, she was quite fast, especially for someone who was injured. Her brother must mean a lot to her. A few seconds later I heard her shrill scream cut through the air. We turned sharply around the corner to find the girl lying on the floor in a pool of blood. A transmutation circle had been drawn on the floor and what must be her brother in the middle.

"Al! You take her brother and I'll take the girl! We'll take them to our hotel!" I yelled while scooping the girl up in my arms. (A.N: As you probably realised, Al and Ed are renting out a hotel right now. Just thought I'd mention it anyway.) She's quite small I thought. Good thing she's light or I wouldn't be able to carry her. We sprinted off towards our hotel as fast as we could, in hope of saving them.

_Fast forward one hour._

_Still Ed's POV_

We'd managed to bandage up the boy and girl's wounds and we then lay them down in some of the spare beds. T sat on the edge of the girl's bed and turned to face her. Her spiky hair covered part of her face. It was a vibrant, sky blue. I assumed it was dyed. Her face was a light brow, tanned from the sun. She looked almost exactly like her brother in the next room, except that he had dark brown hair. You could almost mistake her for a boy even. I reached out to brush the hair away from her face, but pulled it back. Her eyelids fluttered. She opened her eyes and stared straight into mine.

Ok! First chapter done! Second up soon! I hope you liked it! Please review and give me any comments! Until then! XD!!!


	3. Enter the Elrics!

Ok chapter 3… or two if you don't count the profile. Please read and review!!

Oh yeah btw I'll regularly change Sky's profile so check it out every now and then. But I think I'm happy with it for now. I hope you find it funny towards the end, maybe just plain random. Mainly because Sky is based on me and those are things I would literally say….

_Recap:_

_I reached out to brush the hair away from her face, but pulled it back. Her eyelids fluttered. She opened her eyes and stared straight into mine. _

Sky's POV

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into another's. He was a boy, about my age with blonde hair pulled back into a plait. Wait, hadn't I seen him before…Yes just before I fell unconscious I saw him and a suit of armour running towards me. I looked around me. I was in a bed, the boy sitting on the edge. I stared down at my body, it was covered in bandages, and some stains of blood covered the surface. I looked around me again; I didn't know where I was or what I was doing here. Another thing struck me as odd, my brother wasn't here. I started to panic.

"Where's Dan?! What's happened?! Where am I?! Why am I here?!" I spat out so quickly it hardly sounded like English while I flapped my arms in distress. The boy expression changed to surprise when he saw me going crazy.

"Who are you?! How did you find me?! And what are you doing in my room that's actually yours?!"

I kept screaming out random questions as I sat up with such force that it knocked him off the bed. I stopped as suddenly as I began.

"Sorry." I mumbled holding my hand out for him to grab. He stared at it for a second before he took the offer, I pulled him up and he sat down again on the bed.

"Sheesh girl! What are you on?! Please! One question at a time!" He sputtered while holding his hands up in defence. Ok, maybe I overreacted a bit.

"First question, who are you and how did you find me?" I asked, calming down a bit.

"That's two but I'll answer any way. My name is Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed and…Al! Come here will you!"

"Yes!" called a voice from the next room. The tall suit of armour came into the room.

"…This is my brother Al." Ed finished.

"Pleasure" I said extending my arm for him to shake. He shook it and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too." His hand dropped and Ed and Al started to stare at me, as if waiting for me to do something.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just… never mind. As for how we found you, well, a passing citizen, um told us about you and you, um, looked hurt so we decided to help you." It was obvious Ed was being careful about what to say. Ed's eyes flickered to his brother, who was still staring.

"Al." he mumbled nudging him in the ribs, well, it looked like he was, and I couldn't actually tell where his ribs were. I stared down at my body, I saw nothing wrong with it, or maybe that was because I had seen the same one every day. I looked back at the two brothers and put on a confused and inquisitive expression.

"Well, you don't think it's strange. I mean all you said was pleasure." Al asked.

"What, you mean the fact that you're in armour? Nah, I've seen stranger and people wearing armour before, but as a matter of fact, why are you in armour anyway?"

"Um…well, you see..." Al looked like he was having trouble finding the right thing to say.

"You don't have to answer, I mean, it's your business after all."

"No it's just…You say you've seen strange things, I'm just warning you…"

"Al, she's an alchemist, she'd probably understand." Ed comforted his brother.

"You see, I'm not actually wearing the armour." Al muttered.

"Ah I see!" I said while putting on a knowledgeable look. "No, actually I don't please explain."

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you." Al opened up his armour to show an empty space inside.

"Whoa! That is kinda weird. But really awesome at the same time! So how can your soul still be here? Can I look? Wow." I inquired while leaning over to get a better look.

"I sealed his soul to the armour using alchemy." Ed was the one to answer my question.

"Cool, hey wait a sec! I haven't told you my name yet, how silly of me!" I said while laughing. I accepted their explanation and I didn't want to pry so I left it at that, not asking why Ed had sealed Al's soul. "My name's Sky and Dan's my brother, who I don't exactly know where he is right now."

"He's in the next room; he still hasn't woken up yet."

"Thanks. I really mean it, thank you so much for looking after us, if you guys hadn't saved us…" I didn't really want to think about what happened.

"No problem at all." Ed said with a smile.

"Any way, change of subject, are you an alchemist, it sounded like you knew quite a lot about alchemy?" I asked.

"Yep, sure am, I work with the State!" Ed replied, looking proud.

"Really? That's awesome! So do I! What's your second name?" I noticed that Al hadn't said anything for a while, but Ed spoke again.

"Fullmetal, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist." He answered looking proud "What's your's?" I'd heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist, he was quite famous around these parts. Roy had also told me about him, as had Riza. So here he was in person.

"Oh!" I snapped back into reality. "I'm the Midnight Blade Alchemist, I work with Roy, he might of told you about me, or maybe not, anyway." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I think he mentioned that you were actually shorter than I was!" He laughed a little, a vein started popping on my head, but I held my anger in. I was fuming. I had enough of the short jokes from Roy, not this kid too!

"Hey, don't worry. Roy teases me all the time too! Right Al?" Ed turned around to find that Al had left the room and was no where to be seen.

"That's weird I didn't see him leave…" We chorused. All the same, Ed turned back to me and we continued our conversation.

Ed's POV

We'd been talking for hours, losing track of the time. We talked about alchemy, the state, her brother, basically anything that came to our minds. She was quite humorous and made a lot of jokes, mainly about Roy. Al's voice cut through the atmosphere.

"Ed, Sky! Time for lunch!" He said cheerfully.

"Yay, food!" I said while smiling and lifting my arms up in joy. "You hungry?"

"Yeah! Ravenous, I haven't eaten in ages." She said while trying to lift herself up and off the bed. She suddenly stopped and looked down at her body with a confused look.

"Why am I covered in bandages?" She questioned me. Man I can't believe it, she's been awake for ages and has only just realised that now?

"Uh, Al and I put them on you. You we're bleeding heaps, and we didn't want you to die."

"Did you see?" She stared at me with piercing eyes.

"See what?" I asked, just a little frightened.

"Oh you know, what you see when you bandage up someone!"

"No I don't know!"

"Well you had to take my top off, that's just perverted! Couldn't you ask first?!"

"You were unconscious! Plus do you think we'd just let you die?!"

"Humph….So, did you see?"

"No!"

"Ok let's go!" She was so weird. Just then she was furious and now she's as happy as ever again! Talk about getting over things quickly. She struggled to get up, wincing as she went. I realised I should help her.

"Here let me." I said, hooking my arm around her waist and pulling her up while taking her weight. She looked shocked. "There."

"It's ok, I can walk!" She replied freeing herself and walking towards the door. All she had on were her pants and the bandages around her torso.

"Aren't you cold, you can borrow a jacket if you like?" I asked heading towards the closet at the side of the room. She looked down at her body and immediately wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Um yeah that would be a good idea, thankyou!" She laughed while nodding.

"This one ok?" I held up a long black jacket, somewhat like my own.

"Yeah that'll be fine" She walked over and I gave it to her to put on. It was quite big, but at least it covered her body and she wouldn't be cold. We headed out the door and towards the dining room of our hotel. Al had the food ready. Rice and vegetables, yum. We sat down at the table and began to eat.

Al's POV

"Ahhhhhh. That was good. Thanks guys." Sky yawned stretching her arms above her head.

"No problem. Glad you liked it. How are you feeling?" I asked her trying to look concerned. It was a bit hard when you were a soul inside a suit of armour.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. Bit icky though with all these blood-stained bandages, but don't mind me. Thanks how are you?"

"No problem. Uh I'm fine." I replied. "You said you were feeling a bit gross and all, we have a shower here, you can take one if you like." I offered, Ed nodded at the same time.

"Oh its ok I mean I don't want to cause you guys trouble or anything." She looked a bit embarrassed.

"Are you kidding, you're going to stay with us for the time being so you might as well use the facilities. Here it's this way, follow me" Ed encouraged as he stood up and walked towards the door, beckoning her to follow him. She stood up and followed thanking both of us as she went.

Sky's POV (now it starts to get random)

Ed showed me where the bathroom was and of course the shower was in there, yay.

"You'll be ok?" He asked rubbing his head looking nervous.

"Uh, I'm taking a shower, it's not as if I'm having an overdose of sniffing watermelon flavoured erasers." A grinned mischievously, Ed just stared at me with a blank look on his face.

"What?"

"Erasers, watermelon flavoured. You know the one that you get from Foohy, that brand, hehehehe (ignore the fact that hehehehe is not a word, in this context, it is a sound effect.) I loooove sniffing erasers… They make me go high!!!!" I sort of screamed the last bit. Now he looked even more freaked out and started to back away. I decided it was a good time to go have my shower.

"Okie dokie, shower time yay. Oh yeah I forgot to ask, do you like llamas? I love llamas, even more than I love sniffing erasers!"

"Um, yeah llamas are cool I guess. But I really think you should have you shower now." With that, he basically shoved me into the bathroom. "If you need help cleaning up your cuts just ask. I'll be right here."

"Ok, thankyou!" I think that maybe, next time I meet someone new, I should make an extra-special effort _not _to scare them.

10 mins later

"Ed!!!!!!"

"I'm right outside the door you don't have to scream!" He screamed back

"Yeah well you don't have to scream to tell me not to scream…That's a very bad example Mr!" I didn't scream as loud this time.

"Ok, yes you wanted something."

"Um, yeah, well you know how you said about the cuts and stuff, and you know, cleaning them and all?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, could you-."

"Do you want me to help clean them?"

"I mean I just can't really reach or see some of the ones on my back…"

"No problem." He opened the door.

"Nooooo!" I screamed while shoving it back into place

"Ah! What?"

"Wait, let me get a towel on first." I quickly wrapped a towel around me body and did that little twisty thing that girls do when they don't want their towels to fall down. "Yeah I'm good. I mean I'm not changed or anything but I have a towel on now."

"That's ok I won't look. And I didn't the first time either." This time I let him open the door.

Ed's POV

Thankfully I didn't get the door slammed in my face, however when I got inside I started to doubt coming in. Sky was just sitting on the edge of the bath, in nothing but a towel. She smiled and giggled a bit. I swear I could feel my face getting hotter. I smiled back, scratching the back of my head like those people on TV do when they're nervous, yeah you know what I mean. (A.N: Do they even have TVs in Amestris? Well in this story they do.)

"So are the cuts on your back I presume?"

"Yep, just here." She swivelled around and pointed to the middle of her back. I knelt down on the floor. "Do you think you could wash them?"

"Uh, s-sure." I have to admit, I was a little nervous, I was about to clean the cuts and scrapes of a girl my age, wearing nothing but a towel which she was about to partially drop so I could in fact wash them. As I said, she dropped the back of her towel down a bit so the cuts showed, carefully keeping her 'front bits' covered. I reached for a face cloth. I always wondered, why do they call them face cloths, when they're used for your whole body, I mean wouldn't it make more sense to call them body cloths? Maybe they were first used only for your face…Anyway. So I had leant over and gotten the face cloth, and then I reached for the soap, wet the cloth a little, put some soap on it, and began to wash her back. She winced occasionally, but other than that, was pretty good. After a couple of minutes of anxious back washing, the cuts were finally clean. She pulled up the rest of her towel and smiled at me again.

"Thankyou!"

"No problem, uh I should leave so you can get changed now." I said briskly getting to my feet and walking out the door.

"Thanks again!" I heard her laugh again before the door closed.

"Hey wait a second!" I knocked on the door, her smiling face peeped round, and thankfully she was still wearing her towel. "You might want some new clothes, those are either dirty, bandages, or mine, we have spares in the lounge.

"Yeah…that would be a good idea." I took her to the lounge where Al was sitting on a chair reading an, you guessed it, alchemy book.

"If you sit on the sofa I can just get them."

"Sure thanks again." I walked over to the cupboards lining the lounge (or living room if you prefer), I opened up the first one I came to, no not clothes. I tried another one, no not that one either.

"Brother?"

"Yes Al?"

"If you're looking for the spare clothes, you're looking in the wrong place. I'll go get them." Al stood up and walked out the door and into the corridor, turning right. I went and sat down next to Sky on the couch.

Al's POV

I walked down to where the spare clothes were kept and got out some that I thought might be Sky's size. I walked back to the living room (or lounge if you prefer) and stuck my head round the corner. Sure enough, brother was sitting on the couch, and…..what _was _brother doing. He was sort of leaning back in the couch, and well, he was staring straight at Sky! What was he doing…. he was looking at….eww gross, hormonal teenagers! I stepped into the living room before anything else could happen. I walked up to Sky.

"Here are your clothes, you can change in our bedroom, it's down the corridor, to the left.

"Ok, thanks. I'll just be a minute." She walked quickly out the door and towards our room. As she said, a minute later she was done changing. She now wore a black t-shift and a pair of baggy jeans. A lot better than blood-stained bandages or a towel. She was about to come sit down when the phone next to her rang.

"It's ok, I got it." She said, picking the phone up and holing it next to her ear. "Uh, hi this is the Elrics' hotel, who's calling." Her face went blank when she heard what ever the other person had to say. She almost looked scared, as if the person was a famous serial killer or something like that. She quickly put the phone down. "Uh, wrong number." She mumbled, still looking shocked. Who could have scared her like that, and why was she scared of them?

Yay!!! Second (or third) chapter of Wandering Souls is complete!!! Who scared Sky on the phone, what happens next in the story!!! Trust me, the story is going to get a lot more interesting and better soon!!! Yay, please review!!!! Till then, catch ya later!!


End file.
